Love Without Tragedy
by reekazoids
Summary: "I have to go now, but someone will find you out here. This way, you won't hurt anyone anymore." [NEW TITLE]
1. Skipping

**A/N: New fanfic. This was inspired by 'A Mother's Nightmare.' Enjoy. Also, I know everyone's real names, I just choose not to use all of them.**

Justin, Cody, and Adam walked down the hallway of the school listening to Cody ramble on about how his dad kept baggering him about staying up late and procrastinating all of his important duties. Cody was one of Adam's closest friends, but even he had to admit, Cody needed to be more responsible.

"...and he just ran up in my room and snatched the phone from me, as if my conversation with Drew wasn't one of the most conversations ever."

"Cody, it's just Drew," Justin said to Cody.

"Just Drew? I don't think you guys understand how much I like this guy. He's one of the most popular guys in school and if I blow my chance..."

Adam listened to Cody ramble on about how much he adored Drew when he looked over and saw a sight he did not want to see. He looked over at the table about 20 feet away from them. His ex-boyfriend, Chris Irvine looking at him with a smirk while he flirted with his new boyfriend, John Morrison. Cody stopped talking about Drew long enough to notice what Adam was looking at.

"Don't worry about him, Adam. He probably has every STD in the book by now," Cody said and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"I know he's doing it out of spite. To hurt me," Adam mumbled, more to himself than to Cody or Justin.

"Screw him!" Justin shouted.

"Let the whole world know, why don't you?" Adam looked at Justin like he was about to hit him.

"Sorry, just trying to be supportive," Justin said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. You're just trying to help."

...

Randy stood outside of the school and lit a cigarette. He looked around at all of the kids coming out of the school before breathing in the smoke and exhaling. He looked down at his transfer papers in his other hand and shook his head.

"Hey!" He heard someone shout at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to smoke his cigarette. "You're not supposed to be smoking that here," the kid said.

"What are they gonna do? Suspend me before I even start school?" Randy asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The guy in front of him laughed. "True. By the way, I'm John. John Morrison."

"Cool," Randy replied. He was clearly not interested in whatever this guy was talking about.

John noticed that his advances were not working on him. "Well, I should get going." He started walking before bumping into Randy, knocking his papers out of his hands. "Oops! You look like you need some help." He bent over in front of Randy to pick up the papers.

"Look at what you did!" Randy shouted. He threw his cigarette down and pushed John out of the way. "I'll get it."

"No! I'll get it." John pushed Randy back so he could get the papers.

"Seriously." Randy moved John's hands away from his papers and tried to pick them up. "You should go."

John scoffed at Randy before walking away. "Whatever," he said.

Adam came out of the school, ready to go to field hockey practice with Ted before looking over to see Randy struggling with his papers. "Hey, I'll meet you at practice, alright?"

"Okay, dude."

Adam walked over to Randy with concern on his face. "Hey, do you need any help?" He asked.

Randy looked up at Adam and smiled lightly. "Yeah, I could use some help."

Adam got down on the ground with Randy and grabbed as many papers as he could, which turned out to be very difficult because the wind started blowing. Adam got up and handed Randy the papers before laughing.

"So, are you new here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Randy replied. "I start tomorrow."

"Oh, that's cool." Adam looked at his watch. "Well, I need to get to field hockey practice. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could give me a tour of the school tomorrow. You know, if you don't have practice."

"I could show you right now. I mean, one day won't hurt, right?"

Randy looked at Adam with a smile. "One day won't hurt you."

**A/N: I know that this chapter sucked, but it'll get interesting, I promise.**


	2. Sweet Guy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope for some more soon.**

"...and then after his dad reinstates him back in school, he gets caught two days later selling weed to freshmen," Adam said while eating his ice cream. "What an idiot."

Randy laughed at Adam's story. "That is pretty idiotic."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your turn, I tend to get carried away with talking."

Randy looked at Adam while they were walking with a curious look on his face. "Hey, what does that taste like?"

Adam laughed a bit. "Uh... how cookie dough always tastes?"

"Oh, really?" Randy asked amused. He shoved Adam's ice cream in Adam's face and laughed at Adam's reaction.

Adam laughed and wiped his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You have it everywhere." Randy took his napkin and wiped Adam's face while laughing at him. He started to eat some of Adam's ice cream and smile when Adam looked at him impatiently.

"You said you wanted to taste, not have all of it! You have mint chocolate chip already, Randy!"

"Relax, drama queen. Just trying to find the cookie dough."

"But that's _my_ part." Adam's voice started to get high pitched and Randy handed him the ice cream back.

"I bet you win every debate you're in, huh?" Randy shook his head and started walking again. "So, do you get in serious trouble for missing practice?"

"Justin will cover for me. He's on the team, too, like a brother. Well, him and Cody... when he's not whining over Drew, the popular guy in school. Him, Wade, and Chris are a trio."

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, we talked a lot about who to stay away from tomorrow."

Adam glanced at Randy and then stared down at his melting ice cream. "I really like you, Randy."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Nope. I'm boyfriend-free. I mean, I'm not desperate for a boyfriend or anything. I-I had one! Remember Chris?" Adam asked.

Randy nodded. "The popular dude?"

"Yeah, we kind of... screwed each other over in the relationship. He cheated..."

Randy looked down at Adam and bit his lip. He thought about the decision before putting his hand on Adam's lower back and kissing him. He pulled back slowly before licking his lips. "Well, Chris is a very stupid guy for dumping a sweet guy like you," Randy said. "If I were Chris, I'd never let you go." He tapped his ice cream to Adam's and smiled.

Adam smiled at Randy before glancing at his watch. "Oh crap! I've got to get home for dinner."

"Right now?"

Adam sighed. "My brother is coming back home tonight and I told my mom that I'd be there." Adam gave Randy a sad smile. "Do you want to walk together the rest of the way?"

"No, I'm good. I actually live the opposite direction and I don't want you to get tired."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Adam stopped looking around to look at Randy. "So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Randy laughed at Adam being nervous. "Yeah, you'll see me in school."

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be way longer than this, but something urgent and important came up, so I stopped it here. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Randy Who?

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. And to JoMoFan-spot, you are correct! I didn't have any ideas for the old Redge stories in the past, so I deleted them.**

Adam rushed in the house with a grin plastered on his face.

Jay turned around and smiled at his brother. "Hey."

Adam walked over to Jay and gave him a quick hug. "Hey man."

"Someone's looking happier then they were this morning," his mother said and took the dinner out of the oven.

"Guys, I met the coolest guy ever. Seriously," Adam rushed out, still trying to catch his breath. "His name is Randy, he just started at my school, and he's so cool and down to Earth."

"Well, that's nice," his mother commented before accidently cutting her finger with the knife. "Ouch, ouch!"

"Mom, you need help?" Jay asked.

"No, I'll live," she replied and walked over to the sink.

There was a knock at the door and Adam turned around. "I'll get it," he said and walked over to the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Jay said and rolled his eyes.

Adam shrugged, honestly confused. He opened the door and looked shocked. "Oh! I thought you were going-"

Randy interrupted him with a laugh. "I'm locked out."

Adam laughed lightly. "How do you know where I live?"

"Who is it, Adam?" His mother asked before walking over to the door.

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton, Ms. Copeland. I left my keys at my house and my parents are working late, so I was just about to ask Adam if I could wait here, maybe," Randy explained and glanced at Adam, who looked like he was living in a day dream.

"Um, he's the one I told you about," Adam muttered to his mother.

"Oh! Well, of course," she said. "We were just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?" She asked.

Randy looked at Adam again, who was nodding urgently. He laughed and said "Yes. That would be awesome."

"Well, come on in," his mothered welcomed Randy in and he walked in with Adam.

-x-x-x-

"I don't know why, but I think he really likes me," Adam explained to his friends while walking out of the school.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I starving," Justin said, getting off topic. "Let's go get some fries."

"Why fries?" Cody asked. "You always want fries."

"Wait until you see him. We don't see this kind of guy often," Adam interrupted their conversation, thus getting back on topic.

"Adam!" Randy yelled when he saw Adam walk out the school with Cody and Justin. "You two must be Justin and Cody."

"I'm Justin, Adam's sexy friend," Cody said and winked at Randy.

"One for one," Justin muttered.

"Justin!" Adam whispered harshly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"One for one french fries!" Adam rolled his eyes and Justin'd idiotic statement.

"Well, I hope you won't mind me crashing," Randy said and grabbed Adam's hand.

"No! Crash away."

-Next day-

"Your friends are funny," Randy said to Adam.

"No, they're actual idiots," Adam replied with a laugh.

"I like them."

"Did you see them? They were racing to school."

Randy laughed and walked with Adam up the steps to the school. "So, I'll meet you here after last period?" Randy asked. Adam didn't reply immediately. He looked back to see what Adam was staring at. Chris and John flirting with Chris looking dead at Adam. "So, we'll meet after last period?" He asked again.

Adam shook out of his trance. "Oh, I can't miss practice today," he muttered.

"Is that him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

Randy put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't do jealousy."

Adam smiled at laughed lightly. "I actually have a test to make up this period."

"Oh! Okay, go. I actually need to finish something," Randy said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Adam said started to head into the school.

"Okay, bye!" Randy called after him. He looked back one more time at Chris and John. He walked over to Chris, who waving bye to John. "Stay away from Adam."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked, confused.

"You heard what I said, you had your chance with him."

"Don't you need to be somewhere? Oh, I don't know... minding your business?" Chris asked with a snarky tone before starting to walk away.

"If I see you near him," Randy started as he watched Chris turn back around slowly. "I'm going to smash a led pipe in your face," he finished with a smile.

Chris looked at Randy as if he was crazy and hurried into the school, making sure to look at Randy one more time before speeding into the building. Randy smirked at Chris' fear. He heard his phone start to ring. He dug around in his pocket before he found it. He read the caller I.D that read "Psychiatric Office" before answering. "Hello, Michael speaking... Randy Orton? No, never heard of him. Just found this phone on the street actually," he lied smoothly before hanging up his phone.

-Next Day-

Adam grabbed his sneakers out of his locker. When he closed it, he was shocked to see Randy standing on the other side of it. "Hey," Adam said. "How was your first day?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I'm ready to get out of here. You ready?"

"No, I have field hockey, remember?"

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll see you around," Randy said and started to walk away.

Adam sighed and watched Randy walk through the double doors. He stuffed his shoes into his bag and ran behind him. "Randy, wait up!"

**A/N: Chapter is finished. Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Lockers

**A/N: This is something quick until I start writing this fully again. The original idea that I had for this story probably will change, I don't know. Don't forget to review!**

Adam opened his locker and urgently looked for his world history text book. He definitely didn't need to be late for this class. He was sure that his history teacher already had it out for him. "Why do I have so much crap in my locker?" Adam asked himself.

While Adam continued to search for his book, he didn't notice Chris walking up to his locker. When Chris got there, he cleared his throat. Adam stopped looking through his locker to glance at Chris. He saw who it was and started looking through his locker again.

"Adam, we need to talk," Chris said after being ignored.

"No, we really don't," Adam replied without looking at Chris.

Chris ran his hand through his hair. "Adam, seriously!"

Adam finally had enough of Chris and just wanted him to go away. "Why, Chris?" Adam asked angrily. Your boyfriend isn't putting out for you? Are you here to rub some bullshit in my face?"

"It's about your boyfriend," Chris replied.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I'm finally happy and you can't take it. We aren't together anymore, Chris! That means you stay out of my business... for good."

"Adam, I know I'm an asshole and what I did to you was wrong, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you-"

"So, why did you cheat on me?" Adam asked.

"Adam, just listen to me..." Chris started.

"No! Answer my question."

"Stay away from Randy!" Chris shouted, still avoiding the question.

"No, you stay away from me," Adam said and slammed his locker, completely forgetting about his history book and not noticing the bell ringing a while ago. He started walking away before Chris pulled him back.

"Adam, he threatened me."

Adam scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Adam, please. Don't get hurt."

Adam looked at Chris before basically running to class.

**A/N: YEEEAAAAHHH.**


	5. The Sounds Inside My Head

**A/N: No idea what to put here, doody doo doo...**

Randy walked down the street, on his way to the park when he heard his name being called. He turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw one of his friends, Dean. A friend that he has not seen for a while. "Ambrose, what's up?"

"Where have you been hiding at, Orton?" Dean asked, wiping some of the sweat off of his eyebrows.

"I haven't been hiding anywhere, dude. My parents took me out of that terrible boarding school and put me into a damn dirty public school. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, considering your current situation and all," Dean added. "Anyway, the cops have been up my ass with questions."

"Wait, about what?"

"Brad. Like, what happened at the school, where he got the acid, all that shit. His mom told the fucking cops that I did it."

Randy walked up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, chill out. This crap will blow over soon. Corey told me that the cops don't know crap," Randy stated and waited until Dean nodded in agreement. "After it's done, we'll be out of this shit... for good. "Anyway, I have to get going."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"I have to go meet Adam."

"Adam? Who's Adam?"

Randy sighed. "Just this guy at the public school."

Dean nodded. "Any feelings there?" Dean watched as Randy shrugged. "Don't do anything stupid, man. Don't fuck him over."

"Why do you think I'd do that?" Randy asked.

"I have a damn list, Randy. Brad, Heath, Seth-"

"Okay!" Randy shouted. "I fucking get it, man."

"Just making sure, because you're in the damn ward."

Randy scoffed. "I don't need a damn ward. I'm fine after all that dumb shit."

Dean laughed at Randy's statement. "You're a damn psycho, Randy. All of us, man."

"Maybe you're right, Dean. Maybe you're right," Randy said and continued his path.

x-x-x

Randy pushed Adam down in the grass and started to kiss him. He slipped his hand under Adam's shirt and caressed his sides. Adam rolled them both over so that he was on top of Randy. He broke the kiss and laughed a little before biting Randy on the neck. He felt Randy jump under him and he smiled again.

"That was a shocking way to say hello," Adam said.

"What can I say? I'm a passionate guy," Randy said and kissed Adam's cheek.

"This is too damn cheesy," Adam mumbled.

"I thought you liked cheesy," Randy stated and scratched the side of his face.

"Randy! What's that?"

"What's what?" Randy asked before Adam grabbed his wrist and started looking at all the scars on his wrist.

"Where did you get these? Adam asked.

Randy sighed and started to sit up. Adam climbed off of Randy and sat next to him. "Um, I cut myself sometimes."

Adam blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Randy said. "It feels good to me."

Adam looked at Randy thoroughly confused. "It feels good... to cut yourself?"

Randy shrugged. "It distracts me from other things."

Adam looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting pretty late..."

Randy grabbed Adam by the hand. "I was only kidding! At my old school, I was playing football in the grass and fell. Didn't notice the pile of sharp glass that cut me really deep."

Adam let out a sigh of relief. "You can't joke like that, man. I thought you were a psycho, Randy." Adam stood up and brushed his pants off. Randy grabbed his hand and started walking with Adam.

_You're a damn psycho, Randy._ Randy rolled his eyes at Dean's voice in his head. He had everything under control.

x-x-x

"This isn't like Adam," Judy told Jay while pacing. "He knew he had a doctor's appointment."

"Mom, Adam's a teenager. Cut him some slack," Jay replied.

x-x-x

"So, what's it like being a foster kid?" Adam asked, breaking the silence between him and Randy.

"It is what it is," Randy said. "I don't feel sorry for myself."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your biological parents?"

"Well, I was taken away from my mother when I was a baby, so I don't really remember anything about her. My dad couldn't afford to take care of all of us and I was the oldest, so he gave me away when I was ten." Randy said and stopped at the end of the walkway. "Well, I'm this way," Randy said and looked to the left.

"And I'm to the right," Adam said and kissed Randy. "See you at school," he said and started to walk.

Randy bit his lip and watched Adam walk away.

**A/N: Random backstory, random character arc. I thought Dean and Randy could be friends because Randy's crazy and Moxley/Ambrose's wrestling character is definitely crazy if you ask me.**


End file.
